Friends Don't Always Have to Be Friends
by LilyFlowerr
Summary: Marauder Era. JL..SiriusOC..RemusOC...Full Summary inside.:..Taylor is in sixth year and has always been friends with the Marauders. Of course it was never easy when one of her best friends was Lily Evans. Taylor and her other best friend Kass are trying


**A/N:** hey it's me! I just wanted to let everyone know that this was intentionally a Sirius/You fic and I had posted it on some other site. I really wanted to put it on though so I decided to make "you" into a definite character. So for the first two chapters, most of the POV is going to be in the other characters POV and not entirely Lily or James. But as this is a 3 in 1, everyone is going to have their story be completely told in equally full parts. Though I must say, the story I think that will have had more "oomph" is the Sirius/OC.

**Full Summary:** Taylor is in sixth year and has always been friends with the Marauders. Of course it was never easy when one of her best friends was Lily Evans. Taylor and her other best friend Kass are trying to change that this year, by trying to bring Lily closer to James. However this year seems to be bringing in more heat when long time friends suddenly start to seem so much more than just pals. But what happens when friends provide nasty obstacles that leaves everyone in a heart wreck? Lily/JamesSirius/OCRemus/OC

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to say that I own everything you read, but that would unfortunately be a lie. And apparently lies don't do so well in disclaimers. All I own is Taylor and Kass. It's not much… but... (sighs) I guess I'll take it. LOL

**FRIENDS DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE FRIENDS**

Chapter 1

**Taylor's POV:**

"Damn you Potter! Can you not be a civilized human being for just one GOD-DAMN-SECOND?" Lily's voice rang though every inch of the Hogwarts express.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she winced at the sound of Lily's voice. Seems like Potter got to her before Taylor had the chance once again. Her sixth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't seem to be off to a fantastic start. She quickly made her way to the compartment where she had sensed the sound to be the loudest.

Just as Taylor had predicted, in the compartment was Peter in a corner of the train looking at the scene in front of him with a bemused expression on his face, like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Remus sat a next to Peter, an opened book lying on his lap as he witnessed the scene with an almost tired expression on his face, like he was getting tired of the same old fiascos filling the day. Sirius had risen, to stand next to James, ready to do some serious (A/N: lol no pun intended there) defending for his best friend against the fiery redhead. The fiery red head in question was fuming; her wand pointed towards James, ready to attack at any sudden movement made by a member of the opposite sex. James, the forever-flustered one, just kept rustling and tussling his hair, his cheeks mildly warm and red from embarrassment. _Why am I even friends with this bunch? _Taylor endlessly asked herself…oh yeah, it always came to her, '_cause they were good when it came to needing a few laughs_.

"James, if you mess up your hair, just one more time, I swear a comb will not be able to go through it," Taylor stated in the doorway. Always the one to try to lighten the mood, her comment created a few smirks and even a few eye twinkles. And as if on cue, one of her best friends (Lily being the other) came right up behind Taylor, her loud sparkling laugh filling the room, causing everyone in the room to break into smiles and giggles. Even Lily had dropped her wand arm to a non-threatening angle.

"Lily! Taylor! James and company! Long time no see eh?" Kass exclaimed quickly after her adoring laugh. If Kass was know for anything it was her sparkly, memorable laugh. Although the boys of Hogwarts loved to know her for more than her punchy personality. She had layers of beachy waves of hair that cascaded to a few inches past her shoulders. Her hair was the lightest brown colour with many golden highlights brightening her entire face that was always smiling. She was quite short but as cute as they came, and had a nice tanned skin colour from her endless hours outside doing Merlin knows what! She quickly hugged Taylor seeing as she was the closest one to her. Kass was never one to be shy.

She immediately made a bee-line for the seat next to Remus creating many more laughs in the room and Remus to blush violently. She wasn't shy about her more-than-a-crush on Remus either.

Sirius scoffed at her in a teasing way once the laughter had died down, "How could you dare refer to me as 'company'? Now I should at least be getting my own title."

"Oh quit complaining, you got your own place in the sky don't you?" Taylor responded. (A/N: referring to Sirius, the dog star)

"Ah yes, among the stars, where I was born to be," he said in such an egotistical manner.

"Where you were born to be huh? Well the stars weren't where I was thinking of," quirked Kass, as she inched herself closer to Remus.

"Oh you know you love me," Sirius stated as he sat down pulling Taylor down by the arm with him.

"Yeah sure, you wish," she replied, "If it was possible, I'dlove you almost as much as Ta-"

As Taylor begun to realize Kass was going to say her name, she quickly interrupted.

"So, James, what did you do this time to make Lily yell at you? Say hi to her perhaps?"

Lily quickly changed from sweet girl to the creature from the black lagoon.

"How dare you refer to that, that, that _thing_, by his first name!" Lily exclaimed, her hands thrown up in frustration.

_How James can still love her even at her worst moments is beyond me, _Taylor thought to herself as she noticed the love-struck look that gave away in his eyes. Taylor wished she could be as lucky as Lily as to find someone who would look at her that way. Of course she wouldn't be as oblivious to not even notice it, as our green-eyed babe seemed to be doing, Taylor plainly told herself. But Lily had always been oblivious to the charm she had around males. Her long, flowy, fire red hair had always been a fantasy for some guys to run their fingers through. The bright green eyes Lily had always disliked were usually the envy of all the girls at Hogwarts. Not to mention her ivory complexion and to-die-for body were a part of the package.

**Outsider POV:**

But don't be getting the wrong idea about Taylor; she wasn't a troll, far from it in fact. She had turned heads in a fair number of experiences when she walked down the street. She had layered dark brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. Though she didn't have the green orbs Lily looked through, she had big, almond-shaped, chocolaty, brown eyes that many could find themselves lost in for ages. She wasn't as tan as Kass, but wasn't as pale as Lily. Her skin tone was more of a natural beige/peach shade. Taylor would sometimes think of herself as the quirky but cute character of the group, though she always wanted to be more than cute. Everyone has insecurities about themselves every now and then after all. Other than that though, Taylor was a down-to-earth, (mostly) together kind of girl.

**Continue Taylor's POV:**

James trying desperately to regain his composure in front of his friends began to speak with that famous arrogant air of his.

"Oh come on Lils, you know you think much more of me as a 'thing'. Deep down, you are incredibly in love with me, you think I am the greatest looking guy Hogwarts has ever seen, and you want to shag me at the next possible second," he finished with his lips playing host to a gigantic smirk.

Sirius was quick to respond,

"Okay first of all, personally my opinion is that _I'm _the greatest looking guy at Hogwarts and always will be," Sirius paused as Kass snorted, "again, it's just my personal opinion that many people share of course," again he paused as Kass snorted again and Taylor gave an eye-rolling, "and Obe Wan would be proud of your use of the jedi-mind trick… though I have to say I doubt it worked much," he finished quietly as he looked at the expression on Lily's face.

Lily's face made her look like a red balloonabout to pop. Her fists at her side were gripped so hard her knuckles began to whiten.

"She's going to blow," Kass quietly predicted. However this time, no laughs were presented towards her comment. Remus went on reading his book as though he had seen this event over an over, which he most likely had. Peter clung to Remus more than Kass would have to take advantage of the situation. Sirius sat laid back next to Taylor, prepared to view what would come next. Taylor just sat there trying to interpret Lily's expression.

She looked like she was going to slap him. _HARD_. She looked like she was going to do it and everyone could tell she wanted to do it, to get rid of that smirk. So no one could be surprised when she actually did indeed slap him. _HARD_.

It was difficult to tell if James was red from embarrassment, or if Lily hit him so hard it left such a mark. A little of both probably. Taylor knew the fireworks were just about to launch. She sat back just as she knew the rest of the group in the compartment would be doing as they sat to witness another of the infamous Evans/Potter rows.

"I knew you wanted to touch me, but you could have thought of another way you know," James began, his hand immediately being drawn to rustle his hair.

"YOU PRAT! HOW DARE YOU REFER TO ME IN SUCH AN INSOLENT MANNER!" Lily responded quickly.

"INSOLENT? PRAT? GEEZ IF I'M THAT THEN I'D HATE TO HEAR WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF!" James added, his voice steadily rising. Sirius attempted to get up and pull him away but was quickly pushed back down by James.

"Okay guess that's not going to work," he quietly whispered toTaylor, who let a loose a small smile at this.

"I'D HATE FOR YOU TO HEAR THAT TOO. BUT THIS IS BECAUSE I JUST HATE BEING WITHIN SPEAKING AND HEARING DISTANCE OF YOU!" Lily spat back. Taylor saw Kass begin to say that Lily doesn't really mean it but you saw Lily immediately shrug her off as she continued the battle.

"WELL WITH ALL OF THESE HOSTILITIES COMING FROM YOU NOW, I HAVE IT IN MY RIGHT MIND NEVER TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN, _EVANS_!" James came up with. _Bad move_, Taylor thought.

"YOU'RE FINALLY UNDERSTANDING THEN, AREN'T YOU POTTER? YOU'RE FINALLY CATCHING ON! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Lily harshly replied glaring daggers at James. Taylor felt so bad for James right then.

"FINE THEN, HAVE IT YOUR WAY. I'LL NEVER, EVER, TALK TO YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU HAPPY, HUH PRINCESS?" James added, his voice to an all-time high.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Lily asked, her voice now matching James', and her red face proving the fact.

"IT MEANS NOTHING!" He shouted, then more quietly and so obviously hurt, added, "Just like what I mean to you."

He then quickly regained his composure, fixating his glance on the door of the compartment.

"Come on guys, let's go find another compartment." And before waiting for a response he stormed out of there.

Lily finally collapsed onto a seat, completely exhausted from all of her arguing and shouting. Kass who had been watching Lily most of the time, almost didn't catch Remus leaving, but soon enough saw him as he was about to leave.

"Bye Remus!" she shouted in such a happy tone you would have never thought she just witnessed a mind-blowing row enough to give World War II a run for its money.

Remus just chuckled and responded with a quiet, "Bye Kass, see you at the feast," as he blushed a deep crimson and walked through the door to follow Peter (whom had already left) and James. Kass just sat there smiling at their interaction.

Then Sirius stood up from beside Taylor. She didn't notice it but he had provided a warmth as he sat next to her side, and she felt somewhat colder without him there.

"I'm so sorry milady, but as a loyal friend, I must join our dear Jamesie in his time of need."

Taylor sighed at the thoughts of having to deal with Lily, the post-argument Lily. Not a pretty sight. She quickly regretted sighing as it obviously seemed to the people outside of her head, that she was sighing because of Sirius' leaving.

"Umm, you better go Sirius," Taylor hastily said, hoping no one thought what she believed they thought.

Sirius gave her a smirk, yet somehow it didn't seem too arrogant and she actually found it as cute. Taylor almost shook her head; did she just think Sirius was cute? Wrong thoughts about a friend who she'd known since forever-- who was-- whowas--like a brother! Way wrong! _But then,_ a voice in the back of her head piped up, _Kass once saw Remus as just a friend until two years ago; now look at how her feelings have blossomed. As well you know Lily will eventually fall for James when he cuts out the arrogance._You can fall for a friend,Taylor regretfully realized as those soulful grey eyes were fixed on her, as his smirk continued to linger on that handsome mouth of his.

He brushed a strand of his hair out of his face as he said, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you at the feast. Where you _just know_ something exciting is going to happen." He finished off with a wink as he left the compartment.

Taylor sat there, sighed again, and looked towards Kass and Lily, just as she began to realize the heat emitting from her face as a result of her constant bluching. Lily didn't say anything as she was still trapped inside her own little world with nothing but death traps set on James. But Kass just stared at Taylor and gave "a look" with a smile, one of those all knowing looks that she often gave her. Taylor hated that look.

Just then the train lurched to a stop. They were already at Hogwarts. _Boy time sure flies when you're having such wild times. _They all went out of the compartment and out of the train and past Hagrid who was collecting the first years, and into a carriage. There they sat until a hooded student entered the carriage just as it began to move on towards the castle.

"_Just more to add to this wonderful beginning of sixth year,_" Taylor thought to herself sarcastically.


End file.
